We Meet Again
by gogators2696
Summary: Summary: Elena left mystic falls after she became a vampire but she didn't lose contact with her brother. Five years later she comes back to see her brother for his 21st birthday and what will happen between her and Stefan and don't expect that her or stefan didn't see anyone else those 5 years. *please review* this is my AUish take on season 4
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

We Meet Again

Summary: Elena left mystic falls after she became a vampire but she didn't lose contact with her brother. Five years later she comes back to see her brother for his 21 happens when he convinces her to stay in mystic falls and what will happen between her and Stefan and don't expect that her or stefan didn't see anyone else those 5 please review

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they are all property of LJ Smith and the CW

Elena woke up and rolled over to find no one beside her in bed but she did find a note.

Elena had to go meet my sister. I will see you next week love ~E.

Ughh it was ten thirty she needed to get out of bed and pack for her trip to mystic falls but breakfast first . She gors downstairs to get a blood bag from then fridge and she pours it into a glass. She makes her way upstairs to pack. She contemplates what to pack. She was nervous to be going home it had been five years and yeah she did keep in contact with her brother but they avoided the topic of the others especially Stefan but she did know he still lived there. She just hoped she wouldn't run into him while she was there. Just as she was putting her bags in the car her phone rings.

Hey jer what you doing.

Wondering when you are coming so we can party.

I am on my way to the airport so I should be there in less that two hours.

Ok well I do turn twenty one and I plan on getting hammerd tonight legally for once in my life.

Ok Jer see you soon and I will buy you all the drinks you want.

Awesome love you 'Lena.

Love you too bye Jer.

Bye 'Lena.

She hung up the phone and made her way to the airport. Lucky for her she had a little bit time to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to take a little nap but she was plagued by memories of her and Stefan. She wondered what he would be like. Did he still love her or did he move on? Before she could keep thinking her flight was called to board.

* * *

An hour later she was in her rental car on her way from richmond to mystic driving for about and hour she finnaly pulled into the driveway of her old house. Jeremy her the car pull up and he ran out side to see his siter. Elena got out of the car and hugged her brother. They both got her bags out of the back of the car.

Jeez Elena did you pack enough clothes.

You can never have too many clothes Jer.

Well lets go inside 'Lena.

They got to the door and jeremy forgot she couldn't come in um=nless she was invited in. He kept walking thinking she was right behind him. Until she cleared her throat.

Jer I cant come in unless you invite me in.

Oh sorry 'Lena I guess it slipped my mind.

Its ok so are you gonna let me in or what.

Oh yeah right Elena I invite you into my home and now your home again.

Thanks jer is my room the same.

Yeah I havent touched it.

Ok thanks im gonna go get ready then we can go out and party mr.21.

Woot woot im finnally legal to drink.

Forty-five minutes later Elena and jeremy were on their way to the grill. Elena was worried she would see stefan or her old frieands and she doesn't think she could handle it right finnally arrive at the grill. They go up to the bar and Jeremy finally feels acomplished cause he can order the drinks for once. He turns to elena and smiles she smiles and laughes back at him. Sixteen drinks later jeremy is hammered and she is tipsy. Some random guy comes up and askes her to dance and feeling like dancing she says yes. While dancing she glance towards the door and that is when her and stefan locked eyes.

* * *

This is my first vampire diares fanfic so please review and tell me if I should continue this thanks


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Chapter 2: the encounter

She quickly darted her eyes to the floor but she looked back up to see Caroline, Damon, and Bonnie come in behind Stefan. She noticed Bonnie and Damon were holding hands and so were Stefan and Caroline. The song finally ended and she thanked the guy for the dance and walked back to Jeremy. Then she felt them come up behind her. She turned around to be met with their eyes. The y stood there for what seemed like ages. Bonnie finally broke the silence.

Elena it's a surprise to see you in Mystic Falls.

It's good to see you to bonnie.

What made you come back Elena? Damon asked.

Well Damon it is Jeremy's 21st birthday and he begged me to come and celebrate it with him so I gave in and came.

Well it is good to see you Elena. How long are you staying for?

I am staying this week Damon then I am going back to New York city.

OH you live in the big apple now. Stefan just kept staring at me and Caroline stood close and said nothing to me.

Yeah I like it up there. Well Jer I will see you at home. I have to check in with my job in the morning about some manuscripts. It was good seeing you And we will have to catch up this week. Bye Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan I hope to catch up soon.

Bonnie spoke up how about lunch tomorrow with me and Damon?

Yeah I'm free see you then. Bye and Jer ty not to get too drunk.

What you talking 'bout 'lena I will be fine. Jeremy slurred

Yeah yeah be careful.

Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan stay and hang out with Jeremy. Stefan excuses himself and tells them he is going to the restroom but he slips out of the grill to go and find Elena. Caroline smiles and acts like she is ok but in the back of her mind she I afraid she will end up alone and Stefan will go back to Elena.

* * *

Tears are forming at the rims of her eyes but she keeps them at bay. She gets to the car and She fumbles with her keys they fall to the ground. She goes to pick them up but before she bends down there is Stefan handing them to her.

Hey Elena!

Hey Stefan!

They just stare at each other again without saying a word. Elena breaks the silence.

It's getting late I should go.

Yeah sorry I best be heading inside or they will send out a search party.

Elena giggles yeah well you don't that now do you. God he missed her. He wanted to kiss then and there but he had mixed feelings about her being back in town.

It was good seeing you Elena.

It was good to see you to Stefan.

* * *

I Know it is shorter than the first chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it. More to come if you want. *Please review*


	3. Chapter 3: Catching up

Chapter 3: catching up

Elena arrived home and went up to her room. Home she thought this isn't my home anymore it stopped being my home the moment I decided to leave it behind. She sat on her bed thinking about all the reasons she left. She hated what she was. She didn't hate Stefan, Damon, or Caroline. Really and truly she was happy Stefan was a vampire because if he wasn't she would have never met him and fell in love with him. Seeing him today brought up all those memories she pushed aside for so long. She couldn't help but cry because she still loved him. Elena you have to stop thinking about him he has moved on she scolded herself. But she couldn't help herself. Stefan was all that kept popping up in her mind she couldn't think about anything else. She fell back on her bed thinking about the good times she and Stefan shared. Her favorite memory of them was when he told her he loved her on the dock at the lake house. Just as she was about to doze off she got a text. I can't wait to see you Friday. ~ E

She hated herself for leaving and somewhat moving on if you call friends with benefits moving on. She laid in bed crying until she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up at seven thirty thankful to be a vampire because if she wasn't she would have a massive hangover. She pulled her laptop out and took it downstairs and she got her some breakfast. She turned on her laptop and got ready for the conference. Thirteen minutes later and she was getting her conference call. Shall we get started she said. After an excruciating two hours of listening to people bicker on which book they should publish she had to decide. Less than two minutes later she was emailed both manuscripts. She fixed her a pot of coffee and read the manuscripts. She knew Jeremy wouldn't be up for a while because he got in about three in the morning. After reading for two hours she needed to get ready for lunch with Damon and Bonnie.

* * *

She walked to the table where Bonnie and Damon were waiting.

Hello Damon Bonnie.

Hey Elena. Bonnie and Damon said in unison.

Knowing Damon he had to add in some smart comment. Elena do you know how long we have been waiting for you. Bonnie elbows him in the ribs. OW that hurt Bonnie.

Elena laughed and said well since I was three minutes late I would say you were waiting for three minutes.

Before Damon can retort Bonnie steps in. So Elena what have you been up to for these past five years?

Well Bonnie I went to college got my degree in journalism and I have been an Editor/Writer for the past year.

Damon decides to speak up. Well haven't you been a busy bee these past years.

Well I had to do something to keep my mind off things Damon.

What did you need to be distracted from Elena.

Well Damon were both vampires and we both know that we crave blood so I had to do something to keep my mind off the blood lust if you must know.

Bonnie could see where this was heading. Well I think it is great that you have done all that in five years.

Suddenly Elena's phone rings. Excuse me

Hey what are you doing?

Nothing but getting tired of listening to my sister .What are you up to in mystic falls?

Just having lunch with Damon and Bonnie and well I told you not to go.

Maybe I should listen to you more often. I miss you and I hope you're having fun but as the looks of it right now I will not be able to get away from business with my sister to meet you in Richmond Friday.

What you can't be serious. I need you really bad right now. Coming back to mystic falls was harder than I thought. Plus I miss that accent of yours whispering sweet nothings to me in bed.

I wish but she wants this deal closed pronto and I can't find a way out of it.

Well I guess I will see you when I get back. I have to go because it looks like Damon is getting restless.

Alright I will talk to you tonight and maybe I can get away from my sister to come and meet you. I Love Elena.

I hope you can come. And you to bye babe. She ends the call and walks back to the table. Damon decides to mess with Elena.

So Elena is that your new lover boy.

It is none of your business Damon.

Well it looks like you two were having an intense conversation.

If you must know everything Damon me and him are together but it is only a physical relationship and a mutual agreement between us to live as companions.

Bonnie speaks up. Well I think it is great you have someone in your life so you are not alone.

Thank you Bonnie and he is too good to me but we live together and we understand each other. We both need each other.

I couldn't but over hear what you were saying to him and it sounds like he loves you but you don't love him. Damon pipes in.

Well let's just say I will never move on from a certain person but I do understand in letting the people you love go especially when you walk out on them.

It has been nice talking to you Bonnie but I have to go I only have a week to spend with my brother and I don't want to waste my time on people judging my decisions when they don't know the reason behind them. So maybe I will see you around. Bye Damon I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit and I hope I don't see you around.

Elena was walking to her car when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was Stefan. She was on the verge of tears so she mouthed a quick sorry and went to her car. When she got in her car she broke down.

Stefan was perplexed by what just happened. Elena looked like she was about to break. The he saw his brother and Bonnie in a little argument and he knew what happened. Damon happened. He decided to go over there to see how Elena got so upset. He walked up to their table.

Damon what the hell did you do to have Elena on the verge of tears.

Bonnie just looked at Stefan and then at Damon. Look what you have done Damon my best friend comes home after five years of no contact and you upset her with your stupid comments on her relationship. I hope you're happy. Bonnie gets up and leaves so she can calm down.

What bonnie I was asking a legitimist question?

Stefan decides it is his turn to talk. What did you say Damon.

I asked her why she didn't tell her boyfriend oh mean he lover boy she loved him back. And she got mad at me and yelled then left.

Is her relationship any business Damon?

Yeah especially when she chooses you and then becomes a vampire and up and leaves town leaving you broken hearted and broody again.

Look I'm glad you're looking out for me but you didn't have to make her cry.

Your still in love with aren't you.

No. maybe. Yes. He just hangs his head and looks at the table.

Well you better get over her cause she has moved on. But at that moment he sees a red eyed Elena behind Damon looking pissed as ever at his comment. And all he says in that moment is Hey Elena.


	4. Chapter 4: More Questions than Answers

Chapter 4: More Questions than Answers

Damon I guess you just can't keep your mouth shut can you. Elena said.

Not when it comes to my brother I can't.

Well I'm glad to see you two have become closer I guess this is the only good thing that came out of this mess.

Elena did you really just come back for your brother or did you come to mess with my brother.

You know what Damon I'm not gonna play this game but let me let you in on a little secret Damon not everything I do revolves around you and your brother.

Stefan is getting angrier by the second. Don't talk like I am not right here listening to every word you two say.

I'm sorry Stefan. When she looks at she sees the future they could have had together. She starts to tear up. She grabs her purse that she forgot and leaves but Stefan yells after her and Damon is telling him to let her go. He begs for her to turn around to talk to him. When she hears his pleading voice she can't resist. So she turns around and faces him.

So she does the only thing she can do in a situation like is pull a page from ripper Stefan's book and act like he doesn't phase me. What do you want to talk about Stefan?

Why did you leave Elena?

Stefan I can't do this right now I have better things to do than drag up the past. She looks in his eyes and sees the hurt in them and knows she can't be totally heartless with him. He is Stefan her epic love. But if you want to talk about it later this week here is my number. She scribbles it down on a napkin and walks out.

* * *

When she gets to the house she calls out for Jeremy but doesn't get an answer. she goes upstairs to see if he is still sleeping last night off but she opens his door and he isn't in his bed or the bathroom. She starts to worry but she finds his not on her door. Elena I went out with some friends to Richmond to hang out sorry I left you alone but I will see you in the morning. in The mean time please think about staying here with me.~ love Jer. She rolled her eyes at the note because he knew she couldn't stay not as long as Stefan was around. She couldn't be around him without her wanting to kiss him senseless. When she opened her door she didn't expect anyone sitting on her bed.

* * *

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT AGAIN AND A CLIFFHANGER BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME.* KEEP REVIEWING AS ALWAYS***


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendship lost

CHAPTER 5: A Friendship Lost

This chapter is up early for kassoug4 hope you like it and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Well hello Caroline.

I thought it was time for us to have a little chat Elena. Caroline stood up and crossed her arms and that was when she saw the ring on Caroline's left hand.

And what would you want to talk about Caroline.

Don't act all innocent Elena you know what we need to talk about.

If you think I am here to steal Stefan Back you are wrong.

Good so you won't have a problem staying away from him then now would you.

Elena can't believe what she just heard Caroline was her best friend and other than Jeremy she told her why she decided to leave town and know she is going to act like this. I don't think that is your call to make. What if Stefan wants to talk to me.

Then tell him you can't or how about you leave town again and we will all forget about you again.

Caroline why are you acting this way. If anything I should be mad at you. I told you the night I left why I was leaving and you told me you understood. But I didn't expect you to go after Stefan.

What was he suppose to do Elena not move on not get on with his life. Did you want him to be stuck on you for forever.

No but I didn't expect my best friend to end up with him.

Well I have news for you Elena we were both hurting and things kind of progressed from there.

Oh well I am happy for you. Have you set a date for the wedding yet.

Yes we have two months from now don't expect to be getting an invitation anytime soon.

Oh I won't and why would I want to watch you stab me in the back.

Caroline gives her a look and says to her Stay away or I will keep you away from him.

And how are you planning on doing that Caroline.

I have my ways.

I'm sure you do. Now if you could please leave me alone it has been a long day and I need to unwind. You aren't helping any.

Bye Elena and remember what I said.

Elena Went in the bathroom to wash her face and to get ready she needed to hunt and badly the blood bags she needed something stronger. Little did Elena or Caroline know was that Stefan was in the woods about to come seeing Elena and that he heard everything.

* * *

**I know I was mean making you think it might be Stefan but I had to put a jealous Caroline in there hoped you liked it and i know it is short but the next couple of chapters should be longer. *review please***


	6. Chapter 6: Wanting Answers

Chapter 6: Answers

He was pissed beyond pissed at both of them. Yes he loved Elena and he hates that she left but she left without telling him why but she told Caroline why. Caroline knew how much he just wanted to know why she left. He trusted Caroline. Hell he even cared enough about her to want to be with her forever. How could do this to me. He still had more questions than answers and we was going to get those answers sooner rather than later.

* * *

Stefan pulled out his phone and called Caroline. She answered after three rings.

Hey baby what you are doing.

I'm about to go get a drink Caroline. What are you doing?

Oh I'm about to go to the meeting with the wedding planner and bonnie to talk about some minor details.

He wanted to tell her the wedding was off but he knew he couldn't do that to her. She helped him feel again after Elena left. That didn't mean he wasn't still mad at her. Ok I will see you later then.

Oh Stefan I have a special evening planned for us tonight remember it is our date night.

Oh I'm sorry Care. I can't tonight I have a lot on my mind right now.

What we always have our date night. Wait let me guess Elena is on your mind.

Care. I don't feel like fighting right now but I just can't do it tonight. I'm sorry.

Don't think this conversation is over we will talk later. I love you Bye.

Bye Caroline. He really didn't feel like being around people right now so he turned around and headed home.

* * *

Caroline just looks at her phone and mumbles I can't believe he didn't say it back.

Bonnie just looks at her as she walks into the room and says who didn't say what back?

Stefan he didn't say I love you back before he hung up the phone.

Caroline he has a lot on his mind right now he ran into Elena and he saw her and Damon bicker.

Why did she have to come back now.

She came for Jeremy not Stefan plus she is with someone else. As soon as those last words came out of her mouth she covered it.

I'm glad she is with someone else maybe she will leave Stefan and Me alone and let us live happily ever after. I don't want him to leave me Bonnie for once I want to get something instead of losing it to Elena.

Caroline you're talking about Stefan like he is an object you can win.

Let's just get this meeting over with I need to get home to Stefan.

Ok and they walk into the planner's office.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house to see his brother pour a drink. Pour me one to please Damon.

Aww did your talk with Elena not go so good.

I didn't talk with her instead I heard her and Caroline get into it about me.

I bet Elena was telling Caroline you were hers.

No Damon it was the other way around Elena just acted like she was betrayed by her best friend and apparently she was because she told Caroline why she left.

Elena did what.

She told Caroline that night she left why she left.

No she couldn't have because Barbie would have told you.

Apparently not but I'm not going to ask her just yet I need to talk to Elena first.

I'm telling you Stefan you don't want to do that.

Why Damon why not the answers I have been wanting for a long time. Don't I deserve at least that a reason from her.

Yes but please don't get caught in her trap we don't know what she is like now she has been gone for five years.

I will be careful. I think I'm going to see her now and if Caroline comes home tell her I went to go clear my head after our fight and I will be back tonight.

Will do brother but be careful.

Always am and after that Stefan went to his car and drove to Elena's old house hopefully she will be there.

* * *

Chapter seven will finally Be the talk between Stefan and Elena and to be nice here is a sneak peek:

Stefan do we really need to talk about this now can't it wait.

No Elena it can't because I need answers I want answer to why you left. Why you left me.

Stefan I left because….dun dun dunnnn…

Stay tuned for the reason. Review please all you have to do is click the button with review written on it.

Thank you kassoug4 or all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

Chapter 7: The Talk

He makes it to her house the sun is just setting and the windows o her house are open and he sees her dancing in the kitchen dancing to the music. God he missed her but he can't think about that because he is still engaged to Caroline all he needed from Elena was answers. Just as he is about to get out of the car he sees her turn the music down and pick up the phone. He listens as closely as he can so he can hear who is on the phone with her. He knows this is wrong but he needs to know.

* * *

She dances until she hears her cell phone ring. She turns the music down and answers it.

"Hey babe". She purrs

"Hey to you to. It seems like you need me right now". He replies.

"In more ways than one right now. It has been a hell of a day."

"Tell me about but it seems you have had it worse than me."

"I don't know dealing with your sister might be just as terrible."

"What happened?"

"First I go to talk with bonnie and Damon and after you called Damon was well Damon so I left and then I literally bump into Stefan. The n I go to my car noticing I forget my purse so I go back in to get and Damon is telling Stefan about you. When he should have heard it from me and anyways we aren't really dating it is more like a mutual companionship you know. Then I get back to the house only to find Jeremy gone and Caroline on my bed sporting an engagement ring. That isn't even the worst pat about her being here she tells me to stay away from Stefan. UGH I am rambling how was your day."

"Good compared to yours."

"Are you gonna be able to come Friday because I really need you."

"I don't know right now but I am trying really hard."

* * *

Stefan finally finds the courage to get out of the car. He walks up to the door and knocks on it. He is jealous of whoever is on the phone because he should be comforting her. Stop thinking things like that he scolded himself. Just when he looked up Elena was opening the door and he was face to face with her.

* * *

"Have you seen Brie or Jericho today about how the spell is coming along?"

"Yeah I saw Jericho today he said to tell you to keep drinking…"

She hears someone knock on the door. "Hey hold on a second babe someone is at the door?"

"Ok Elena."

She opens the door to come face to face with her biggest fear Stefan.

She forgets she is on the phone with her boyfriend for second then she feels it on her ear. "I got to go babe someone is here. I will call you later bye." She hangs up quickly. "Stefan what are you doing here."

"I am here to talk may I come in."

"Umm Yeah come on in. Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"Don't act like that you're the one who left."

"I'm sorry it has been a long day. I don't feel like fighting."

"I don't want to fight Elena I just want some answers."

"Answers to what Stefan."

"You know what Why did you leave?"

"Stefan do we really need to talk about this now can't it wait."

"No Elena it can't because I need answers I want answer to why you left. Why you left me."

"Stefan I left …. I left because I was a monster. I was something I never wanted to be I loved you and I don't hate you for what you are, what we are but I couldn't live with myself. I still try not to think about it. For the first year I lived as human as possible. I only drank blood at breakfast lunch and dinner but other than that I never used the special "powers" that came with being a vampire. I tried so hard and in that first year I met Brie and Jericho and they knew what I was and they wanted to help and they did and they still are helping me. I left so I could figure out who I was as a vampire because I had no clue I still don't have a clue. The closest I get to feeling like the old me is when I talk to Jeremy. He keeps me grounded." Elena looks up at Stefan. "Did you get your answer Stefan?"

But Stefan just sits there taking in everything she had said. He looks up at her. "Why… why didn't you come to me I could have helped you."

"Stefan you were coming off your latest ripper bend how were you gonna help me plus Blood thirst really hasn't been a problem for me it was always coming to terms with what I am has always been the problem."

"I loved you Elena I would have done everything in my power to help you. "

"You don't think I know that Stefan. I know you would have helped but I didn't need help I didn't need what happened to me."

"Why didn't you tell me goodbye."

"Would you have let me go?"

He thought about it. "No I would have fought for you like you fought for me."

"And I would have stayed just by looking into your eyes. Look Stefan we can't change the past so why do we even talk about it. You shouldn't even be here I bet Caroline is flipping out right now."

"I just needed answers. And Caroline thinks I'm out clearing my head. And what about your boyfriend he apparently knows about me isn't he worried."

"We have a mutual companionship. We both know we don't love each other and we are together because we need each other."

"It seems like he loves you."

"You are beginning to sound like Damon. If he does the feeling is not returned."

"Why are you acting like this Elena like you could care less about anyone's feelings because that is not the Elena I knew and loved?"

"I guess I am pulling a page from your book Stefan but instead of being afraid to feel pain I am afraid to let love in again."

"Why?"

"Because Stefan I don't want to ruin your life just by coming back for a visit. Stefan you moved on and I am happy for you I am but if I let you in again then I will want to ruin that for you but don't expect for me to stay around for the wedding."

"Apparently you didn't love me enough to stay."

"Don't do that Stefan you can be mad at me but there is one thing you should know is that I loved you with all my heart I still do but I had to let you go but don't you ever doubt my love for you. And I heard what you said to Damon this afternoon did you mean it?"

"I don't know now."

"Stefan remember on my birthday when you called me and I told you that I loved you and that you should hold on to that."

He shook his yes.

"Well every day I held on to the fact that I knew you loved me. I hope you still do." Elena and Stefan were now inches apart. She could feel his breath on her skin and he could smell her sweet scent. Their faces were centimeters apart and getting closer. They were about to do the one thing she has dreamt of these last five years kiss. Their noses were touching when Jeremy walked in and they quickly pulled apart.

"Was I interrupting something Jeremy asks?"

"No No" they both say quickly

"Um Stefan was about to leave."

"Yeah I got to go Caroline will start to worry. Stefan looked into her eyes and say the hint of jealousy in them."

Elena retorts with a "did you find the answers you were looking for Stefan."

"Yeah I guess bye see you around."

* * *

As Elena is walking upstairs Jeremy steps outside and Stops Stefan."Hey I don't want to see my sister hurt she has not moved on and I don't believe she ever will fully move on from you but she is starting to let herself be happy please don't ruin that by letting her think you two could be together agin."

"Jeremy I don't want hurt her and I still love her and I will possibly never get over her either but I just can't shut feelings off."

"Ok but if you Hurt her I will end you. She is my sister and she deserves to be happy too."

Stefan then turns around and walks to his car

* * *

Elena walks up to her room. She is about to get into the shower when she gets a text. Deal is done I will see you Friday love~ E

She is relieved she needs him right now to take her mind off things.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter I have written and the hardest. I bet you are wondering who her boyfriend is and what spell is Brie and Jericho going to do and was that the real reason why she left… Stay tuned. *review please*

AN: Elena got into town Saturday and in chapters 3-7 it is Sunday there is the time line for you so you won't get confused


	8. Chapter 8: Resisting Each other

Chapter 8: Resisting Each other

I know I am updating really fast but I am trying to get to chapter 10 before Friday so chapter nine and ten will be up tomorrow. ENJOY

* * *

Bonnie had invited Elena and Jeremy to a cookout at the boarding house Wednesday. Jeremy accepted but Elena accepted it with hesitation.

* * *

Elena pulled out the bottle of wine she brought with her. It was suppose to be for her and Jeremy but she didn't want to show up empty handed." Bonnie here you go I brought some wine." Bonnie thanked Elena and then the other came up beside Bonnie and welcomed them. She handed the bottle of wine to Damon and he read the label.

"Elena how did you get hands on this 1869 Bottle of Château Lafite?"

"Well my boy friend loves the finer things in life and when he saw that he had to have it. He gave it to me to bring down here for my own personal use because he knows that Brand is my favorite."

Stefan speaks up "well I heard that particular bottle went for $233,972?"

"He doesn't care about the price but the quality of the wine and he bought a second bottle and we shared it on our one year anniversary and it was delicious."

Caroline decides it is time for her voice to be heard. "Well isn't that nice."

"Yeah it is he wants me to have the finer things in life although I could care less."

"Tell me about it last time I went up to New York for a visit he took me and matt out to the most expensive restraint and he took us car shopping for Elena it was a present to her." Jeremy said

"What kind of car did he buy her?" Damon asks being nosey.

"Um a Fiat 500 by Gucci and he paid cash up front." Jeremy retorted Elena just looked down she wasn't with him for the money.

Bonnie sees how uncomfortable Elena is getting. Let's move this party outside Bonnie suggests.

Yeah everyone says in unison. Elena stops Damon on his way out. "I also brought a peace offering." She pulled out a fifty year old bottle of Glenfiddich whiskey.

"Well thank you" he says as he looks at the bottle. They both proceed to go outside.

Damon claps his hands and says let's get this party started.

A Little while later they heard the door bell ring. I wonder who that can be Bonnie says.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention I invited a friend he was coming in from New York for Jeremy today and I told we would be here. I hope it is ok."

"Yeah the more the merrier" Bonnie says.

"Is it your lover boy Elena" Damon asks?

" No but I think you will like who it is."

Bonnie yells it is open come on in.

The door open and he says "Hey guys long time no see." They all turn their heads to see Matt standing there smiling. Bonnie runs to him and gives him a hug Caroline smile gets huge and she goes up to give him a hug.

Matt goes to Elena and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear "we will talk later."

She nods yes. Matt turns to everyone.

Matt was telling the others embarrassing stories of their time in New York when she gets a call from her boy friend. "I'm sorry I need to take this."

"Is it lover boy Elena" Damon snickers?

"Is it any of your business" Matt Retorts?

Elena just walks away into the house and answers "Hey what do you need."

"We have a problem."

"Ok what is the problem?"

"He wants the spell to be done earlier Elena."

"Ok that is not a big deal I'm ready."

"But I'm not ready to let you go." As she is on the phone she is walking through the house not really looking as the where she is going she ends up in Stefan's room well now Stefan and Caroline's room.

"When does he want it done?"

* * *

Stefan isn't really paying attention to the conversation going on around him but his mind on is Elena and her mystery man. He turns to everyone "I'm going in to get something to drink anyone want something."

Everyone said no but Caroline offered to go get it for him.

"No you stay out here and catch up with matt. I'm just going in to get me a drink."

"Ok and hurry." He walked into the house listening very careful so he could hear where she was at. He walked upstairs and saw her walking around his room looking at the thing he had collected over the years. He was about to walk in but he was more interested in their conversation he knew it was wrong but he just had to know what was going on between them two.

* * *

"Soon he is getting his body ready and he needs you to get Bonnie on board and soon."

"No I told him to leave her out of this to leave them out of this that was our deal".

"I know but he needs her."

"No not happening. We don't need to talk about this now especially when I am in a house full of vampires and I don't want them to know about this so can we talk tonight."

* * *

As he listened he started to because if she didn't want them to know then she was in trouble and thought that they could get hurt in the process. What was she up to he thought?

* * *

She said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She looked at the bed and she moved her hand along it as she walked to he saw her moved her hand across the bed. Then she looked at the pictures. As she was looking she saw a picture she never thought she would never see again the picture of them he was hugging her and he was in his jersey. She had tears in her eyes because she knew what was coming her way and she didn't know if she could handle it. That's when she heard him she turns around to face him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to end up here it just kind of happened."

"It's ok I was looking for you to see if you are ok."

"Yeah I'm good." She looks at the picture. "I never thought I would see this picture again."

"Yeah it is one of my favorites."

"Mine too." They move to sit the bed they just look at each other for am minute then she looks at him and says "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Leaving I was being selfish."

" I understand now why you left and I don't blame you I just wish we could have had one more night together. I don't even know why you still love me after all the things I did to you back then."

Because I met a guy we talked and it was epic then the sun came up and reality set in and I knew I would always love him no matter what."

Stefan laughed"where did you hear that."

"Well this guy I used to date he said something along the lines of that to me."

"Well that sounds very poetic."

"Yeah he was old fashioned and little did I know at the time he was pretty old."

"I take offense to that statement because I clearly don't look old."

At that moment they were centimeters apart before they could even react they kissed. Something they both have missed. At first it was innocent then it got more passion. Elena broke apart first.

"We shouldn't have let that happened we are with other people."

"Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No it is my fault."

"Ok how about it will be both of our faults."

"Ok"

"We head back down stairs to the party they will start to worry."

"You go back down and tell Jeremy something came up and tell bonnie I want to have lunch with her tomorrow we need to talk."

"Ok but you don't have to leave because of me."

"No I'm not leaving because of you. I have to go and pack I am leaving in two days and I have a lot of stuff and plus I still have to finish reading a manuscript."

"Oh ok sounds like you are a busy woman. Are you going to the carnival tomorrow?"

"They still have that."

"Yeah it gets bigger each year."

"Um yeah I will be there tell everyone I said bye."

"I will."

* * *

Stefan walked back outside." Hey Stefan did you see Elena in there?" Matt asked

"Um yeah she said to tell everyone bye that she had to pack because she has a lot of clothes and not a lot of time to pack and Bonnie she wants to have lunch with you tomorrow."

Matt knew what she had to talk to bonnie about. He turned to the crowd "I better go see her cause I need to talk to her."

"Aw come on matt she is a big girl I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I know she can Care. But she needs a friend right now and plus I have to tell her what happened in New York while she was gone."

Bonnie stepped in "Ok it was good seeing you Matt and tell Elena I will be over at one tomorroe."

"Ok Will do bye see you soon Jeremy."

* * *

Matt got to Elena's house he walked in and went up to her room to see her putting all her stuff in boxes.

"Elena why are you packing everything in your room?"

"Because I don't want Jeremy to have to do it."

"Elena what is going on?"

"He wants the spell done earlier."

"What no! He can't"

"He can and does. I'm not ready matt." She started to cry. Matt held onto her until she fell asleep. He was pissed she did all this to protect all those people who could care less about her right now. He was beyond pissed at them but he had to let her make her own choices.

* * *

What is she not ready for? Stay tuned and to all my faithful readers I am going away for 8 days without my laptop or any internet connection I know it sucks but the next chapter will be the last chapter before I go and it will explain a lot and we will meet E and I think yall will be shocked at who it is. *Review as always please*


	9. Chapter 9: The Temptation

Chapter 9: The Temptation

She woke up in Matt's arms he was snoring. She hit him to wake him up. "Hey what was that for?"

"You were snoring."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh I didn't wake me remember I got used to it when we shared an apartment."

"Yeah good times. Hey are you ok."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know this whole situation."

"I made my choice."

"Hey bonnie will be over at one today for lunch."

"What time is it?"

"Um eleven twenty-two."

"Oh shit I got to get ready and cook. Why did you let me sleep late?"

Elena heads to the shower. About forty minutes later she exits the bathroom in some casual clothes. She makes her way down stairs. She goes over to matt who looks like he is about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the grill to have lunch with Caroline and Stefan if he comes with her."

"Have fun she isn't the Caroline we remember."

"I will keep that in mind."

"I saw the death glares she was giving you yesterday."

"Yeah it was uncomfortable. I didn't want to walk back out there especially after me and Stefan kissed." She immediately puts her hand over her mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"You what?"

"It was no big deal and we both agreed to never let it happen again. Please don't say anything."

"You know I won't Elena."

"Thanks and have a good time."

"You to see you later at the carnival."

* * *

Elena retreated to the kitchen to get started on lunch about an hour later Bonnie showed up." Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Elena I hated that you left the party early and the wine was delicious. It was the best I have ever had."

'"I knew you would like it. But I didn't invite you so we could catch up I need you to do something for me."

"Ok What is it?"

"I hate having to bring you into this it was never my intention but you're the only one who can do it."

"Ok your starting to scare me."

"Bonnie I know what you did five years ago."

"What how he said he would leave town if I did what he said."

"I need you to switch him back."

"Why?"

"I will tell you later. Can you do it."

"Yeah I can."

"Ok lets eat."

Elena and bonnie talked for a little and she saw it was three. "Oh crap I'm supposed to meet Caroline at the florists in ten minutes. I'm Sorry I have to go."

"It's ok."

* * *

Elena didn't know what to do all by herself but the she heard a knock on the door she opened it to find Stefan standing there. "May I come in."

"Yeah. What do you want? If you're looking for bonn… "She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. She has never felt more alive than she did in that moment but she knew he was going to get married so she pulled away.

Stefan quickly regained his composure "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss. Elena I love you and I want to be with you. Elena just looks at him taking all this in.

"I'm sorry this is a mistake. You're with someone else I shouldn't have come…." That was when Elena shut him up by kissing him again.

"I want you too. I have wanted you for five years." They kissed again and Elena wrapped her legs around his body and he took her upstairs. When they finally got to the top of the stairs he opened her door and threw her on her bed he close the door and locked it while Elena was getting undressed She wasn't going fast enough for him so he helped and when she was only in her bra and underwear he kissed her neck and went down to her stomach. Then she decided to unbutton his shirt then she moved onto his pants she was on her bed while he was standing up so she could take his pants off and when he was in nothing but his boxers. They took a moment to take in each other's beauty Stefan loved the black lave underwear and bra set When he couldn't take just looking any more he pushed her to where she was laying down. From there on both of them were in heaven.

* * *

I decided to split this chapter into two but don't worry it will be up before I leave. I hope you liked the ending. I did my best Keep reviewing as always. Oh and E will definitely be in the next chapter what will happen just stay tuned because it will be epic.


	10. Chapter 10: The Real Reason

Chapter 10: The Real Reason

She felt at home in his arms. She knew this was not going to last because they had to go to the carnival and he will have to play the good fiancé to Caroline. "Do you ever think we can get it back?"She asks

"What back?"

"Us Stefan us do you think we have a future?"

"I don't know. That is up to you."

"I want it but I don't want to ruin the life you have made for yourself."

"Caroline has never really loved me Elena and I have never really loved her and we both know it but we worked. She is the one that brought up marriage I just asked to make her happy."

"I don't know Stefan. I am not the same person I used to be. I don't know what my future holds."

"I want you Elena and only you."

"And I want you to but it is complicated."

"What is complicated about us getting back together?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me and what I have done in the past five years."

"Your past can't be as bad as mine."

"it's not bad it is just complicated more complicated than you can ever think. But Stefan know that I do love you."

"And Elena I"… They got interrupted by his phone. "It's Caroline I got to take it."

"Ok I will be in the bathroom."

* * *

"Stefan where are you."

"I'm on my way don't worry."

"Where have you been and don't lie to me."

"I was with Elena."

She mumbled I told to stay away and Stefan caught it

"I know you told her to stay away from me Caroline I heard the whole thing and I don't like that you tried to make decisions and I was the one who came to see Elena she didn't ask me to come. Oh and it is great to finally know what kind of friend you wee after she left. You couldn't tell me why she left."

"Stefan can we talk about this later."

"Oh we are talking about it later and I want the real reason."

* * *

Elena was listening to the whole conversation in the bathroom. She was almost in tears because she knows he is gonna hate her when he finds out she lied to him to all of them. What was she going to do. She loved him so much she couldn't lose him again but she knew she was going to anyways. She walks out of the bathroom as Stefan is putting is phone on the night stand. He hears her enter. "Why did you tell her and not me?"

"Because she understood what I was going through and trust me tried to get me to stay but I couldn't do it and in the end she understood why I had to leave."

"Oh well I got to go she is dragging me to the carnival. I hate it because every time she makes me go I think about us and how I took you after it was closed and took you on the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah I loved it when you did your vampire jumpy thing."

"Oh well I better go. " As he walking out the door he turned to Elena and he caught a glimpse of her face and could always read her like a book. He was glad that hasn't changed. "Hey Elena I don't regret what happened."

"I don't either but I needed to hear that thank you and I will see you tonight."

"Ok see you then Elena."

* * *

When Elena, Jeremy and Matt got to the carnival they saw them by the milk bottle toss and Damon was about to throw but Elena thought it would be funny to mess him up so She went up behind him right when he was about to throw and said "Your gonna miss." Sure enough he did. He turned around to her

"Now that wasn't nice Miss. Gilbert."

"Well I don't play nice but I bet I could do it even under pressure."

"Ok give it a try."

She took the ball from his hands and threw it and she knocked all three of them down even with all them yelling she couldn't do it. "Damon one thing you need to learn about me is when people tell me I can't do something I do it and it get it done."

"Well lets go play another game."

"Ok what do you want to play?"

"Let's go see who can pop the most balloons at the balloon pop stand."

"Ok you're on." The group walks to the game but Caroline keeps her and Stefan as far away from her as possible. But Stefan keeps staring at her and missing her touch.

They play the game and none other than Elena wins with popping 16 of the 20 balloons on her board in one minute while Damon only popped 14 balloons. "You lose what is my prize Damon."

"We didn't agree on a prize so you don't get one and plus I think you cheated."

"Whatever I will let you think that so your pride doesn't get hurt."

Caroline pipes up and asks "Who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Everyone said I'm good but she begs Stefan and he says not right now.

"So what next." Then Elena hears a song she hasn't heard in a long time. "Matt remember this song."

"Oh yeah you danced like a fool to it then you dragged me to their concert."

"Dance with me Matt."

"Oh no Elena you tortured me enough with this song."

"Oh come on." and she started singing along to it to annoy him into dancing with her."Everyone in the room can see it everyone but youuu baby you….."

"Alright I will dance with you." She drags him to the dance floor and Stefan looks on and he hears her laugh and it was a genuine laugh. He hates how much he missed out with her over the years but he plans to get back with her and make it up. He just had to tell Caroline and that was gonna be the hard part. He kept watching how happy she was. The n the song ended. Damon says "well that is stupid song."

Elena punches him "How dare you say that about one direction they are the best boy band ever."

"Elena I hate to break it to you but they are not the best the only reason I went to the concert with you was to shut you up." Matt said

"Matt then she was interrupted by her phone. I am sorry we kept getting interrupted by my phone each time I am wit all of you guys but I do need to take it. She doesn't walk away from them because she is hoping to make the conversation short. "Hey why are you calling." The group just looks at her.

"Oh nothing making sure your ok."

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be."

"You know why."

"It is ok now but I have to go this is my last day here and I want to make the most of it."

"Ok but may I add you look ravishing this evening."

"How do you know what I am wearing?"

"Turn around."

She turned around to see the guy she has been with for the past four and a half years back in Mystic falls. Everyone in the group was shocked but Matt and Jeremy. "You're dating Elijah." Damon says confused a little.

Elena speed walks to him and gives him a hug and he kisses her and says "are you surprised."

"Indeed I am. How did you get here."

"That is not important but what is important is that we get you away from here as fast as we can." That was when she saw Brie and Jericho behind him. "Elena he wants to do it tomorrow and we aren't gonna let it happen."

"No why now? Why does he want to do it now?"

"I don't know Elena but I'm not going to let it happen we are going to run."

"No I'm not running."

Brie spoke up "Elena it is the only way to keep you safe."

"I made this deal I knew what I was getting into so I'm not running."Then all of a sudden Rebekah came up beside Matt.

"Oh don't be stupid Elena this is the only way you will survive."

"Ok will you tell us what's going on here?" Stefan asked

Elena turns around. "I think it is time you know the real reason why I left?"

* * *

You didn't think I would give the reason just yet you are going to have to wait 8 days I'm sorry but I will have chapter 11 up the 30th or the 1st of July. Don't worry it is partially already written I just have to finish it.*Review*


	11. Chapter 11:Whats going on?

I'm am back. You all don't know how happy I am to be back. So I am not gonna babble about my trip so here is chapter 11 and I will start chapter 12 soon.

* * *

Chapter 11: What is going on?

They all entered the boarding house. They went into the den. Everyone was silent Stefan decided to break the silence "Elena what is going on."

"I lied to all of you even you Caroline to protect you."

"Ok Elena I am confused. So could you please start from the beginning." Damon said

"Have you ever wondered why all of you are still alive when Klaus was the one to begin our bloodline?"

"He didn't Elena or we would be dead." Stefan said.

Elijah spoke up."Neither Kol, Rebekah, or I turned Mary and if Finn did you would be dead. Klaus was the only one who could have done it."

Stefan then asked."How are we still alive?"

Elena decided it was time for her to tell them. "He is not dead. Alaric didn't stake Klaus."

"How is that possible I saw Alaric stake him."

"Damon I think for that part you might want to ask Bonnie."

He turned to bonnie. "What is Elena talking about."

" I switched Klaus' body because I wanted to save all of you. I knew Alaric wouldn't take the bait so I did what Klaus asked me to and I switched him but I told him he had to leave town and us alone."

" Don't get me wrong I'm glad you did it but why did you do it."Damon asked.

"To keep my friends safe." Caroline was putting two and two together.

"But what about Tyler bonnie."

"He died Caroline I'm sorry I used his body to switch Klaus because he was sired to him."

"How could you do that to me Bonnie. I loved him." Stefan went up beside Caroline and held her as she cried.

"What does all this have to do why you left Elena." Stefan said

" I had to protect you all of you Damon, Caroline, Bonnie , Stefan. Klaus threatened to kill all of you if I didn't do what he said. And he told me he could make me human again."

"How stupid could you be Elena leaving town with him."

"Damon before you get mad you should know that I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew Klaus wasn't gonna make me human again if it didn't help him. His body was preserved so he is getting ready to go back in it. Because in Tyler's body he can't make hybrids. He needs the blood of the Doppelganger for his hybrids to complete the transition. So for the past five years he has prepped my body for the ritual. You should know I am not your normal vampire I don't drink human blood I drink vampire blood so it can make me stronger. Strong enough for me to survive the ritual. But there is a loop hole. I won't live long enough to give him blood because nature has to have a balance and plus I can't cheat death twice. So Elijah has devised a plan to kill Klaus."

"Wait you can't kill him you will kill all of us." Damon spoke up

"Before you jump to conclusions Damon I would like you to know I wouldn't intentionally kill all of you because Elena cares for you and I don't wish to get on her bad side." Stefan chuckled at that knowing getting on her bad side is not something you want to do. Elijah pointed to the woman and man standing behind him. "Brie and Jericho have found a spell that will let you switch blood lines. So we are going to switch your bloodline from Klaus to me because we figured all of you would trust that I wouldn't get myself killed."

"Ok so when do we do it." Damon answered

Stefan glared at him. "What about Elena."

"Elena will ultimately die Stefan." They all turned around to see a person they thought they would never have to see again. Katherine.

* * *

I know it is short but it is what I have for now plus I like leaving cliffhangers keep reading to see what happens next and always review. I love Reveiws.


	12. Chapter 12:I won't let you go

Chapter 12: I won't let you go.

Stefan turned to Elena and if looks can kill Katherine would be dead because Elena, Elijah, Rebecca, Matt, Brie, and Jericho were giving her the death glare. "Is it true Elena." Stefan asked. All Elena could was just look at him. She didn't know how to answer him. "Elena tell me is what Katherine saying true." Stefan was almost yelling.

"Yes what Katherine is saying is true. I will die and Katherine will live." Elena answered Stefan. Everyone just looks at her. Jeremy looks like he is about to cry and Caroline looks like someone just ran over her puppy.

"Jeremy speaks up. "Why didn't you tell me that part Elena."

"Jer it is not my choice to die. That part is the tricky part. Me and Katherine will die but the spirits will let one of us come back but the oldest gets to make the choice. So we all know how self centered you are Katherine."

"Aww you are right I am choosing myself because everything will be right in the world." She moves closer to Stefan when she gets to him she speaks just above a whisper into his ear so everyone can hear. "Klaus will be dead and so will Elena so we can be together again Stefan and nothing would stop us."

"You honestly think I would go back to you after you signed the death warrant for the girl I love." Stefan growled.

"Katherine you are foolish to show your face here we know you are working with Klaus. Who is to say I wouldn't kill you after all you will become human again." Elijah said to Katherine.

Katherine looked at him and said."You wouldn't hurt me Elijah you couldn't the spirits will protect me."

Elena is getting tired of this so she steps in. "Hey this bickering isn't going to change anything. So stop it. I knew what I was getting into." She then walks over to Stefan. He looks like he is about to break down. she cups his face in her hands. "I meant everything I told you Stefan. I'm sorry for putting you through this but when I left with Klaus it was to keep you safe. I couldn't let him turn you into a ripper again. We all saw what it did to you. Just know that I meant every word I said to you that day." She then turns to Elijah and says "I'm sorry for using you to try to get over him but I couldn't ever get him out of my mind. I care for you and I know you care for me but we have to face the facts we weren't together because we loved each other we were together out of convenience."

"I know Elena. I have always known." Elijah said.

Damon is confused "Wait Elijah you never said anything about Katherine switching blood lines so she will still be tied to Klaus but why isn't she gonna die with him."

Katherine just smirks and laughs " Stefan was the one to put two and two together but kudos to you but I'm not gonna die because when me and Elena are linked I will take over her life so when I come back to life I will be in my body but I will be human again."

Stefan has kept quiet but he can't take it anymore. "Elena can we talk alone."

"Yeah we can talk alone." Everyone stands there Elena turns to them "Can all of you go somewhere please."

Damon says "Yeah lets all go to the grill and talk more but you" he points to Katherine "leave now." Everyone leaves but Katherine is the last "I shall be with you soon Stefan you know deep down you love me more.

"I don't love you any more Katherine and whatever I felt back in 1865 was anything but love. You compelled me to love you and for that we both know it wasn't real."

"Say what you want Stefan. We both know I get what I want and I want you. So goodbye for now." and with that Katherine left.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about Stefan." Elena asked him.

"I can't let you do this Elena I can't and won't let you go again."

"You don't have a choice Stefan. I don't have a choice Katherine does and she has already made it."

"I love you Elena I was gonna leave Caroline so we could be together forever and I can't let you go. Do you know how hard it has been for me these past five years living without you Elena. Even when I was with Klaus being a ripper it was hard living without you. I don't think I will be able to do it again. I know I can't do it again Elena please don't go through with it." Stefan was basically crying at that point and so was Elena.

"Stefan I don't want to trust me I rather be with you forever than to be human again. I have to do it we can't spend forever running. It won't be fair to either of us. But Stefan even after I'm gone remember I will always be with you no matter what I will be in your heart and I will never leave because I love you so much Stefan I don't want to leave you but I know it is what's best."

"I love you mare than words can describe Elena." and with that he ran up to her and took her face into his hands and he kissed her passionately. They stayed there for a little while but they kept deepening the kiss not coming up from air because after all they were vampires and didn't need air. Stefan knew what he wanted in that moment and he wanted Elena every part of her and she wanted the same thing. So Stefan picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. When they got to his room they quickly started ripping each other's clothes off. He pushed her on the bed and started kissing her again.

* * *

Elena's emotions were in over drive. she loved the way his kisses felt. they were soft yet passionate. They made love all night long and she figured that Damon knew what they were gonna do when he left even though they didn't plan sleeping together but she was glad he kept everyone away from the boarding house. She laid awake covered in sheets laying next to him. All she could do was stare at him and how perfect he looked. Just laying beside him brought some of her fondest memories to mind.

_"Your staring"_

_"I'm Gazing"_

_"It's creepy"_

_"It's romantic" he pulled the pillow over his face and Elena removed it and he place sweet yet passionate kisses on her lips and her neck._

She is brought back to reality when he stirs. Elena quickly looks over at him to make sure he is not awake and she was relieved to that he was still sleeping peacefully with a smile on that beautiful face of his. She scans the room to find all of her clothes. She slides out of the bed hoping to disappear before he woke up. She leaves him a note

* * *

Stefan wakes up with the sun shining into his eyes. He rolls over to find that her side of the bed was cold. She was gone she left. Stefan felt hurt that she left without saying goodbye or giving him the chance to try and change her mind. he sits up and feels a piece of paper under his hand. He un folds the note and starts to read it. . _Elijah, Brie, and Jericho will be by at noon to switch your blood lines. I'm sorry I left before you woke up but I don't think I could face you right now. I love you Stefan and only you. Don't come and try to save me because I am past the point of salvation. Do one thing for me even after I'm gone please don't forget me but move on. Go through with your marriage to Caroline. I just want you to be happy and don't cry for me just know that I will be at peace and you were my soul mate forever and always. I will wait for you on the other side. ~ love Elena _

When he finished reading it all he could was cry. He couldn't let her go again and he wasn't. He knew what he had to do. He had to find her and stop her.

* * *

That is chapter 12 for you. I thought we all neded some more sexy stelena scenes. I wanted to get it up last night but we had a bad storm come through and I had to unplug my computer. I will try and get a new chapter up each day it shouldn't be too long before the end. I am thinking it will be17 chapters have them planned out but no less than fifteen and I am thinking about a sequel but that will be up to you if you want one. And Always review the reviews are what keep me going. Thanks you so much to all of you who read.


	13. Chapter 13: Doing What's Best

Chapter 13: Doing what's best.

Stefan was getting out of bed trying to hurry up and go after Elena and talk some sense into her. He glanced at the clock it read 11:57. Damn! he thought I don't have time. Just as he was putting on his shirt he heard Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie enter the house. He was at the bottom of the stairs when Damon comments "Seems you and Elena had a Bitter sweet talk."

"And why would you say that Damon." Stefan growled.

"Because you smell like her and I kept everyone away because I figured you two would be doing more than talking." Caroline walks in and she looks disheveled like she has been crying all night.

Stefan looks at Caroline and asks "Are you ok Caroline?"

"NO! NO I'M NOT OK STEFAN. Bonnie killed Tyler. Elena left to protect me… us. I have been so mean to her when all she did was kept Klaus away from us. I was so obsessed with getting my happily ever after. YOU…YOU are suppose to be a man of honor and what do you do you sleep with her not once but twice. I can forgive last night because I knew we were over but before we knew all this Stefan. I thought you were a better man than that. And I feel sorry for you I do because the one epic love of your life is gonna die but mine is dead and you helped me put the pieces back together and I did the same for you or at least I thought I did. Tyler is dead and has been dead it was ok when I thought Klaus was dead but to find out that Klaus took over his body and that Klaus got to live when Tyler didn't. Not to mention bonnie helped him live." At this point all Stefan can do it try and hold her but all she does punch his chest over and over. He is ok with it because she is letting go and hopefully it is helping her. After about a minute of crying and letting her anger out Caroline looks up at Stefan "What am I suppose to do. Tell me Stefan you always know what to do. I need to know please."

"Caroline to be honest I am as lost as you. I don't know how to handle this but know this I am sorry for putting you through this. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to be mad at Elena but I couldn't. I'm truly and deeply sorry for all of this."

"I know Stefan. I'm….." They got interrupted by the bell ringing " You better go get that Stefan." Caroline quickly dries up her tears she run upstairs to reapply make up.

* * *

Stefan opens the door. He knows he now has to face the facts. Stefan ushers Elijah, Brie, Jericho, and to his surprise Rebekah and Matt. "I thought it was only going to be Brie, Jericho and you coming over Elijah?"

"Yes but my sister and Matt were with us so how do you say it Tagged along." Damon, Caroline and Bonnie came downstairs

Brie goes up to bonnie "We haven't properly met I'm Brie and this is my husband Jericho. I went to college with Elena we were roommates. Once me and Elena became best friends she told me all about all of you. I don't want her to die but we all know how stubborn she is. Especially when it come to the people she loves."

Jericho steps in seeing his wife is about to breakdown " Are we ready to do this?"

Damon gets a big smile "Hell yes any way for me to get away from Klaus and be to kill him."

"Let's get started. We are going to need a bowl of water, candles, and a knife, oh and a clean bowl"

Bonnie looks up "I have all that in my office space. I work on my spells there."

"Lead the way then."Bonnie took them up to her office

"Nice." Brie said "It is better than the one I have in our penthouse."

Jericho went up to the bowl in the middle "Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Caroline please come here. Brie Light the candles and Bonnie please take those glass cups and fill them up with water around the room." Bonnie and Brie did as they were told. Jericho took the knife and waited for Bonnie and Brie to be done.

* * *

"Jer I am going over to the boarding house don't worry I am not going to do something stupid."

"Ok I will be over there in a little while."

"Alright see you soon." She hated lying to her brother but she left him a not in his car telling him goodbye. Elena got in the car She was about to break down but she knew she had to do this. She had to do this to keep Stefan, Jeremy, and everyone else she loved safe. She dialed Klaus' number after three rings he answered. "Where are you? I'm not going to put up a fight."

"Smart choice Sweetheart I am at the big white house just outside mystic falls it has a foreclosure sing in the front yard. Come and Come alone. I don't need Brie and Jericho any more I got my own witches. I t will be done tonight."

"What about Bonnie are you leaving her out of it?"

"No I am just going to grab her at the most opportune time."

"Don't hurt her or I will kill myself and you won't be able to do the ritual."

"I won't harm her you have my word."

"Your word means nothing to me. I will see you in a little while." She drives off in the way Klaus told her. She keeps glancing the stake in her passenger seat. It was one of Alaric's old one. She missed him everyday just like she missed her family. She knew what she had to do. If he tried anything she would kill herself. She was to die any ways.

* * *

Jericho took the knife he slit each of their hands and mixed their blood in the bowl. He said what he needed to say or as Elena would call it his juju mumbo jumbo. The candles' Fire burned brighter. He finished what he had to say then the candles went out. He looked up and it was finished. Bonnie turned the light on.

"How do we know it worked or that we can trust your answer/" Damon asked

"Elena cares for you. I love Elena like a sister and wouldn't do anything to hurt you plus I have nothing against Vampires just Klaus."

they heard someone enter. "Anyone here." Jeremy called out

"Yeah we are up in Bonnie's Office."

* * *

Kol was standing outside of the boarding house. He saw Jeremy enter and thought what perfect bait. he waited for Jeremy to get in the house. He listened intently trying to figure out where they were. Once Jeremy was in the house he snuck in. He had to get bonnie.

* * *

Once Jeremy got up to the room. He looked around. "Who are you looking for Jeremy." Stefan asked

"Elena she said she was coming here."

"She hasn't been here since this morning."

"Shit" Brie and Jericho said in unison.

"What" everyone said together. Brie and Jericho did not pay them any attention but turned to Elijah.

"He must have her Elijah. She must have went to him willingly." Brie choked out

"No she said she wouldn't do anything stupid." Jeremy all but yelled.

"Oh but she did" Kol said as he came up behind Jeremy.

"Kol what are you doing here."Elijah asked.

"Getting Klaus' witch. Bonnie come with me willingly or I will kill Jeremy."

"She is not going anywhere with you." Damon said as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh but she is. we can do this the hard way or the easy way." That was when they heard all the hybrid's Klaus created before Elena turned into a vampire."

"What about us." Jericho asked

"Your services are no longer needed Klaus got his own witches. He doesn't trust you two not to try and kill him. So bonnie come with me or they all die starting With Jeremy."

"Ok I will go with you."

"No Bonnie He is going to hurt you."

"Oh contraire I can't Elena will kill herself if we hurt Bonnie or any of you but how will she know if all of you die. Bonnie is needed all of you can be collateral damage by not letting her come with me or you can live and let her come with me. "

"I will go just don't hurt them."

"Ok then let's go Klaus is waiting and he is a very impatient man."Once Kol was gone Stefan and Damon spoke up "We have to follow them."

"No we don't I know where they are going."

"Where?" Stefan asked

"Wickery bridge it is the place Elena died. It "Holds her Soul." Elijah said

"What are we waiting for Kol just took my girlfriend." And with that they leave the house to go to Wickery Bridge.

* * *

I did some Photo casting if that is what you would call it. I looked at pictures of actors and thought these people would be perfect to play Brie and Jericho. Brie played by Olivia Wilde Jericho played by Jenson Ackles. Don't worry next chapter will be the ritual. Stay tuned ad Review please.


	14. Chapter 14:All Hope Must be Lost

Chapter 14: All hope might be lost.

They all followed Elijah to Wickery bridge. Stefan had the worst case scenario playing in mind. He knew one thing he couldn't live without her again. That was not an option. They all made to wickery bridge at a record setting time. Well all except Jeremy, Brie, Jericho and Matt they were going to drive here but they were going to make sure Klaus didn't know they were coming. Stefan looked for any sign of them and then he saw the fire. They all did and they moved that way to get a better look. What they saw next was relieving yet horrifying Klaus had Elena and Katherine by the arm and Then Kol came out with Bonnie she was tied up.

* * *

"Klaus I told you not to hurt her."

"Kol isn't hurting her he is just making sure she doesn't do anything funny."

He then threw them to the ground and the witch put a circle of fire around them two.

Klaus turns to bonnie let's get your part over with. I am ready to go back to my body. Tyler's is just so weak."

"Where is your body?"

"coming in right now." The witches came and brought the casket with his body it. Bonnie opens it she takes the spell off the body. She walks over to Klaus puts her hands on each side of her head and did what she had to do. Next thing she knew Klaus was back in his body. he gets up and looks over at bonnie " Thank you Bonnie." Next thing they knew Klaus runs over to her and bites her. "delicious I really needed that."

* * *

When Damon saw that he wanted to run and save her but Elijah held him back and mouthed he can't know we are here it is too soon. She is going to be okay. Damon hated Elijah but he knew he was right.

* * *

"Now I shall get my doppelganger back and we will run off to create an army of hybrids. Witches" He called out and they came to him "Let's do this shall we." They nodded their heads. The witches took each of their hands and cut slits in them. Klaus took both Elena and Katherine's hands and their blood mixed. Katherine and Elena took each other's hands so now the circle was complete. the witches did their thing and Elena was turning human again. Klaus was getting weaker by the minute.

Elijah saw that Klaus was getting weaker and he saw that as his opportunity. he snuck up to the ring. When he got there Kol was on his back they were fighting and Rebekah was ready to go in there but matt wouldn't let her. Kol and Elijah went at it for a couple of minutes but Klaus paid them no attention. Finally Kol got the upper hand and Snapped Elijah's head to keep him down long enough for the ritual to get over with. Then he would deal with Him properly. Elena heard what happened and she knew what she had to do. By that point they were all liked so if one dies they all would and that was to happen any way so she slid the stake out of her arm sleeve and let go of Katherine's hand. She opened her eyes and regretted it because what she saw was Stefan's piercing green eyes locked on hers but she had to do it. Elena then took the Stake and jabbed it in her heart.

* * *

Sorry this was so short and late but I had writers block on this chapter but next couple of chapters will be ending it up. sniff sniff I am sad it is almost done. or is it please tell me if you want a sequol and I am open to whatever you might want to happen in this story tell me your ideas and I will try and add the in there. So goodbye for now and REVIEW AS ALWAYS.


	15. Chapter 15: In Limbo

hapter 15: In Limbo

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes. Elena killed herself just so Klaus would die. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. He saw Klaus and Katherine fall to the Ground not long after Elena staked herself. He raced down there to where Elena was and He took her into his arms and started crying. Even with being grey and having her veins show she still looked beautiful to him. He was rocking her body back and forth crying "NO NO NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. I NEED YOU. I LOVE YOU ELENA. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." He then looked up at Brie and Jericho "Do something please you have to help her. Do something please just bring her back to me."

"We can't I'm sorry Stefan. She really loved you. I wish we could but she did this to save from Klaus."

"No she can't be gone." He kept saying that and holding her. By that point Damon had already been over to bonnie and helped her. Damon looked at brother and felt truly sorry for him. He lost the love of his life and at one point he would have felt the same about Elena but he had Bonnie now.

* * *

Elena, Katherine, and Klaus woke up in a white room. "Where are we." Elena asked

"You're in the limbo."

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"I'm sad you forgot me Elena." she then showed herself to all them

"Esther." Elena gasped

"Now you remember." Esther said. "I am here to help you Elena." Klaus and Katherine had yet to speak. Klaus was to afraid and Katherine was well trying to figure out how to make this work in her favor.

"What are you talking about Esther." Elena asked.

"What about me I'm not supposed to be dead." Katherine finally spoke up.

Esther turned to Katherine you no longer have a choice Elena took her life for the greater good but you wouldn't do that."

"Yes I would have Elena just did it first." Katherine said trying to get Esther to believe her.

"You too selfish Katherine no you wouldn't have. You Elena did the right thing. Why did you do it?"

"You know why. I had to protect my family and the people I cared about they don't deserve to be tortured by Klaus."

"Very brave of you and as I was saying before I got interrupted by Katherine I am here to help you. We all are." After Esther said that seven other people stood behind her. Emily Bennet, Sheila Bennet, Luka Martin, Jonas Martin, Greta Martin, then Bree from Georgia were standing beside Esther It took Elena a while to recognize each of their faces. She knew all of them but one. Esther looked at the one Elena did not know. "Do you want to tell her." She shook her head yes and walked up to Elena

"My name is Ayanna. I am the oldest witch and I am the beginning of your friend bonnie's lineage. I want to help you. I saw how pure you were when you were a vampire. You did not deserve to die."

"What do you mean I did not deserve to die. I was a monster." Elena said

"No you weren't. Even your vampire friends are pure. We are going to help you"

"how? what all of you going to do." Sheila saw the fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Baby were going to help you. Trust us we will take care of you." Sheila said

"How Mrs. Shelia?"

"By giving you what you want." Next thing Elena knew something strange was happening to her all the dead witches were holding hands and saying something. She felt lighter and next thing she knew she was engulfed in this darkness but she could hear Stefan crying."

* * *

Damon was about to go over to his brother and take him away from here when he noticed something. "What's happening to her." Damon asked the witches. Then they noticed it and Stefan looked up and then back down at Elena. her skin color was changing. Elena was no longer grey or had veins popping out of her skin.

* * *

She heard everything they were saying. All she wanted to do was wake up and comfort Stefan. Elena was trying to get enough energy to wake up. In her mind she heard Mrs. Sheila saying "Let go and be happy forever." Then she let go of it. Then she opened her eyes to find Stefan hovering over her body with tears in his eyes."There is no need to cry Stefan I am here." Stefan stared at her with confusion and happiness. "I am really alive Stefan It really is me. I am alive." After that the only thing she could see on his face was happiness. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Get a room." Damon said then they broke apart quickly. they both forgot other people were around.

"How are you alive Elena?" Bonnie and Brie asked at the same time.

"It's a long story and I am hungry for a burger." They all looked at her weirdly. they thought she would want blood that is when all of them including Elena recognized she was human.

* * *

We are almost to the end two more chapters. Please tell me if you want a sequel. Oh and I am in the process of writing a new story where they are all human it should be up tomorrow or Monday. Hope you liked and to all of you who would think I would actually kill Elena. I couldn't kill the main character review please. If I don't get enough people to tell me they want a sequel I won't do one.


	16. Chapter 16: After the storm

Chapter 16: After the Storm

The whole group stood there in some what of a shock that she was human again. "Well lets go get you burger." Damon said. With that the group went on their way but Elena and Stefan stayed behind and once Damon recognized Elena and Stefan weren't with him he turned around and asked. "Are you guys coming or not."

"We will meet you at the house." Stefan yelled.

"Ok see you there brother." Damon yelled back and then everybody left. Elijah had taken Klaus' body to bury it even though he wanted his brother dead he thought Klaus deserved a burial. Matt had taken Rebekah with Elijah but they took Katherine's body to put her in the tomb were she would rot.

Stefan and Elena did not know what to say they kept looking at each other. Finally Stefan found the words to say. " You have no idea how happy I am your alive."

"I heard you crying. I wanted to make it stop. I cant believe this happened."

"How did it happen did Katherine let you live?" He asked

"No it was not her choice look I will tell you everything later but right now I am extremely hungry."

"Ok lets go get you something from the grill then we can go back to the boarding house because I am sure everyone wants to know how you are still alive.

* * *

They got her something to eat and It took about an hour then they walked up to the house together. Everyone was in the den sitting talking or drinking for Damon and Elijah. They turned their heads when Elena and Stefan walked into the house. Elijah was the first one to speak. "Elena how are you alive and a human again."

"It's weird. Well I wasn't planning on killing myself but I knew I couldn't let Klaus live. So I did what I had to do to protect you because we all thought I was going to die anyways. Elijah you have no idea how worried I was when I saw Kol standing over your body. After all of us are dead we wake up in a white room. Yeah I know it is cliché but it is true. Then Esther walks in telling me she wants to help me then seven other witches appear behind her. Ayanna the first witch whom Bonnie's line is directly descended to comes up to me and tells me she saw how pure I was even as a vampire and how pure all you are and she said they were going to help me but I still didn't understand what she meant. Mrs. Sheila… Grams came up to me and hugged me and told me that they were going to give me what I wanted. All of a sudden I hear Stefan pleading for me to come back. I didn't know what to do cause at that point it was my choice to come back or stay. I wanted to stay because I thought I could be with the people I missed but Grams told me to let go and I did. We all know what happens after I come back." they all sat there for a minute taking in what she just said. Bonnie was happy her Grams helped Elena.

"I thought Katherine had the choice of which one of you lived and died." Damon asked.

"Yes she was suppose to but since I took my own life and was selfless about it she had no choice. Esther said that it was because of my bravery and selflessness that they were willing to help me." Elena said After that no one knew what to say it was kind of an awkward silence but Jeremy finally went over to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"I extremely happy you are alive. I don't think I would have been able losing the last person I had left."

"Me to Jer I never wanted to leave you alone."

"How does it feel to be human again" Matt asked as he hugged her.

"Tiring right now all I want to do my body feels sort of weak after all it has been through today." Stefan never left her side. He was basically holding her up when no one was hugging her.

"How about I take you home so you can get some sleep." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great." Elena said while yawning.

* * *

Elena had fallen asleep on the ride home. Stefan picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He laid Elena on her bed and she started to stirr. Stefan sat on her bed looking at her he decided to leave but when he got up something caught his hand. He looked down to see Elena holding it with her eyes somewhat open. "Don't go stay Stefan please."

"I won't go I will stay with you." He crawled into her bed behind her and held her. He whispered "I will never leave you again unless you want me too. I love you Elena Forever and always." He closed his eyes and he heard Elena whisper a "I love you too Stefan."

* * *

One chapter away. Well technically this s the last chapter because the next one is going to be a epilogue/prologue. So Review as always and there will be a sequel. The epilogue will just give us a background story for the next Story which will be called Together again. But it will be about two weeks before I star on it because I have a new story and I want to get well into it before I start the sequel. Read my new story to please it is called World Class Family. Review please and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17:Happily ever after

Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

Elena woke up feeling extremely nervous after all today was the day she was going to marry Stefan Salvatore. God it felt weird to think that by the end of the day she would be Mrs. Elena Gilbert- Salvatore. Just as she was sitting up in bed Bonnie, Brie, Rebekah, and Yes Caroline walked into the room. She was happy to have her friends here. Caroline had gotten over Stefan quickly because she knew she wasn't in love with him but the funny thing was that she started hanging out with Elijah and found she cared for him. That turned into love so now they travel and come back to mystic falls to check on their friends. Elena was genuinely happy Caroline and Elijah they deserved to be happy and they were happy together. "Come on get out of bed Elena you have a full day ahead of you." Caroline said with huge smile on her face.

"Ok I am getting out of bed." Elena said. She stood up then she went in the bathroom and took a quick shower while the other girls got their hair done. She got out the shower and blow dried her hair and walked out in her off white silk robe. She was ready to get her hair and make up done. Just as the stylist was curling her hair she got a phone call. "Hello." she answered

"Hello Beautiful did you have a as hard of a time sleeping like I did last night." Stefan said.

"No it was worse for me I missed being in your arms. And you waking me up by kissing my neck and cheek." Elena said.

"Well tonight you will be back in my arms and we will do a lot more than kissing."

"Can't wait for tonight. Because tonight I will no longer be Elena Gilbert but Elena Salvatore."

"I like the sound of it already."

"Me too I can't wait to say I do."

"I can't wait either but right now there should be knock on your door." Sure enough there was. "Damon is there to give you my gift to you . Caroline opened the door and Damon was standing there with a black velvet box.

"To you milady." Damon said and handed Elena her gift. She opened it and started to cry. It was necklace and ear rings. But that wasn't what made her cry. The necklace was a key with diamonds and there a letter on the inside. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Elena,_

_I have been sitting here not knowing what to write. All I can think about was the first time we kissed. I remember it like it was yesterday it was the night of the comet and you told me you were scared to feel. Then my mind wonders to everything that has happened to us. We broke up because of Katherine. I left with Klaus. You left but I could always count on the fact that no matter what that a love like ours we would always find our way back to each other. We did it and this key symbolizes the key to my heart. Be cause Elena you are my everything and only you can open my heart. So now you have something new and old because the earrings were my mothers and so was the engagement ring. Now all you need is something borrowed and blue._

_Love,_

_Stefan_

_p.s I met a girl we talked and it was epic then the sun came up and reality set in, Elena this is our reality._

She stared crying even more when she finished the letter. She then got a better look at the necklace and earrings. Damon was standing by Bonnie. Caroline rushed over to Elena with tissues. "Thank you Caroline. Damon before you go can you give this to Stefan." She handed him a box.

"Will do. Goodbye ladies. Bye Bonnie." Then he left after he kissed Bonnie goodbye.

* * *

Damon got to he other room on the other side of the house. The wedding was taking place in the back yard of the boarding house. "Elena gave this to give to you." Stefan took the box and opened it he saw a watch which was pure gold and a letter.

_Stefan_

_I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to become your wife. I know this isn't very poetic like something you would write but words could not describe how I feel around you . Plus I am saving all the good stuff for our vows. You should know that this watch means a lot to me. My mom gave it to my dad on their wedding day. I f you read around the watch it will read "We have all the time in the world". My mom had it engraved for him and those words apply to us just because I am not a vampire anymore doesn't mean we cant be together forever. _

_All my love_

_Elena_

_Ps: Love is not a fight but it is something worth fighting for._

He took the watch out of the box and put it on he saw the words engraved in it. Damon, Matt, Elijah, and Jericho were standing around. Surprising Elijah and Jericho had become good friends to him over the past year. "Lets get you married Brother."

* * *

Elena stepped out of the bathroom in her dress and Bonnie, Brie, Caroline, and Rebekah gasped at how beautiful she looked. "Lets get you down that aisle." Bonnie said. Jeremy walked into the room.

"Wow Elena you look gorgeous." He said looking at his sister.

"Ok do we have everything something Borrowed, Something Blue, Something old and Something new." Caroline said.

"Yes I have a blue heart sewed in my dress from one of my dad's old shirts and Stefan took care of old and new but I don't have something borrowed." Elena said. They all had to think what could she borrow.

"I got it." Brie said " she went into her room where she was staying and came back with a beautiful hair clip. "You can borrow this it looks perfect next to your veil and it goes great with your dress.

"Now that is taken care of lets get you hitched." Caroline said. The girls each took their bouquets and walked out of the room and made their way to the back yard.

Rebekah made her way down the aisle first then Brie next was Caroline and then her maid of honor Bonnie. Jeremy turned to Elena and said "Mom and Dad would be proud of you." Elena let a tear fall she missed her dad and wished he was here to give her away. She picked the song love never fails for her to walk down the aisle to and she knew it was the perfect song. It described their love s perfectly. The music started and then her stomach got butterflies she then turned to Jeremy and said "Please don't let me trip and fall."

"I wont let you fall lets just get you to your man sis."

"Lets do this." Elena said. At that moment the curtains opened and revealed her and Jeremy. They started their journey down the aisle.

* * *

When the curtains opened and Stefan saw Elena he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breathtaking. He was getting nervous as she got closer. He kept wondering how can someone so perfect and pure can love him. Elena finally reached him She stood before him still holding onto Jeremy. "Dearly beloved we are here today to join Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in Holy matrimony. " Stefan knew the pastor was talking but he couldn't make out the word because all he could think about was Elena and how beautiful she looked. "The Bride and Groom have decided to write their own vows. Stefan" He looks at Stefan and he knows it is his turn to say what he felt.

"Elena we first officially met outside the boy restroom and you took me by surprise but in that moment I think I fell for you. From that day Elena you have showed me what real love is. And that no matter what we should fight for what we had. No matter what we have been through the past years or the amount of time we spent away from each other our love never left or smaller but it grew because I found out that living with out you is not something I want to do. So I vow to you today to never leave you no matter what happens. I love you Elena forever and always." Elena had a few tears rolling down her cheeks and

She was even more nervous now because how could she go after that.

"Stefan when I met I was a lost girl. I don't know why but I fell for you instantly I guess it was that sweet yet mysterious smile or that hair but I guess I knew I loved you when you look me in the eyes and told me I wouldn't be sad forever and you were right because the moment you came into my life you made it a little brighter each day. Even when we were at our worst I still had hope because I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my soul mate and I vow to you from this day forward to cherish each and everyday I have with you . I love you with all my heart Stefan and that has and never will change."

"Ring please." the pastor said "Stefan repeat after me."

Stefan took the ring placed it on her finger and repeated what the pastor said. "Elena, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will live, Honor, and Cherish you, In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

"Elena please repeat after me." Elena took the ring and placed it on his finger and repeated after the pastor. "Stefan I give you this ring as a reminder that I will live, Honor, and Cherish you, In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Once Stefan heard that he wasted no time. He took Elena's face in his hands and kissed her like he hadn't kissed her in years. The kiss was passionate and the crowed cheered for them. They broke apart needing air. Elena took her bouquet back from Bonnie and they exited the ceremony ready to go to the reception.

* * *

The reception was being held inside the house. It was transformed from the everyday look to the elegance Elena wanted at her wedding. Elena and Stefan entered the room. The room took her breath away she knew what to expect but it was more than she expected. Stefan then escorted her to the dance floor soo they could share their first dance as husband and wife. Love is not a fight started playing and they started to sway to the music. "So Mrs. Salvatore did you get everything you wanted and more today." Stefan whispered into her ear as they danced

"Yes it was everything I dreamed about since I was a little girl. Mr. Salvatore." Elena said. "But there is one thing though."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Stefan asked

"I still don't know where we are going on our honeymoon." Elena asked hoping he would tell her now.

"Oh no your not getting it out of me. You are just going to have to wait to find out when we get there." Stefan said knowing how badly she wanted to know.

"Just one hint Stefan." Elena pleaded.

"No it is a surprise. But just know that you are going to love it and that I love you." Stefan told Elena.

"I love you to Stefan."

"Thank you Elena."

"For what?"

"Making me the happiest man on the planet today by becoming my beautiful wife."

"I love you to and know I am yours and you are mine no one can take that from us." They kissed just as soon as the song was over. It was a pretty eventful night. They cut the cake danced with friends the only time they left each others side was when Caroline and Bonnie dragged Elena on the dance floor when their favorite song from freshman year played and Stefan had a good time laughing at them dance. All the boys did. "I didn't know they could go that low." Damon commented. Elena tossed the bouquet and Surprisingly Bonnie caught it and Damon caught the garter. Soon the night was over it was time for them to go on their honeymoon and Stefan couldn't wait to get her in bed. They ran through a shower of sparklers. They got to the airport and were on their way to their destination and Elena fell asleep on Stefan's shoulder on the airplane. They were finally together.

* * *

That's it Tell me what you think. So I want all my readers to review and tell me what was your favorite part the story and why. I love feedback and I am sad that this is over. I know when I updated my other story that I said I would post this chapter later. Well the thing is it took me longer to write this chapter. I hope you liked it. My favorite part of the story was this part because I believe Elena and Stefan will get their Happily ever after and I got to put it the way I wanted it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and read my story. Goodbye for now and the sequel should be up in a week or two.

pin/264234703107789689/ this is the wedding dress I think Elena would look gorgeous in.


	18. Chapter 18: Authors note

**AN: I just wanted to let all of you who followed this story know that the Sequel is up. It is called Together Again. Hope you like it just as much as you liked this story. It will be a little slow at first because I want the drama to unfold and it will be getting very interesting in chapter 3 so keep reading. Thank you to all of you who have read any of my stories and to the people who write stories I love reading them just as much as I love writing them.**


End file.
